Pokemon Ash and Dawn Love Story
by WarAngel Master
Summary: This is my first story in Fanfiction. I hope people like this but on this summary is about a story of Ash and Dawn traveling with the Master of Pokemon Milena. I hope I have Followers at least. This is most successful story I ever write,


Ash and Dawn

Love Story

Me: Hey guys **WarAngel** _Master here with Ash and Dawn._

_Ash: So why you bring us here and Dawn too?_

Me: Will since I want to tell you about the story of you and Dawn so I can become a big hit some day.

Dawn: Really but why us?

Me: Well you see, when I watch Pokemon on your adventures.

I see that Ash ask you to dance but you refuse not to. And I got to admit that how come Ash never ask a girl to dance expect Dawn and that the reason is that he really likes you. That my theory.

Ash: Ummm... to tell you the truth I really like Dawn at the beginning when I first met her and we have so much in common that our hearts telling us is the right person we chose.

Me: Wow that was pretty awesome that you say that to a front on a girl. As we are going on with the story, my other story was May and Drew, Paul and Dawn, Dan and Runo, Gingka and Makdoka, Misty and Tracey, Cilan and Iris, Chyna and Fletcher, Zoey and Gary, Yugi and Tea, Joey and Mai, Kim and Ron and last and not least is Danny and Sam. Wow that a lots of story that I write and how do you expect that I like love story?

Dawn: Well how do you expect on this and do the disclaimer?

Me: Oh right. I don't own Pokemon and high school musical song also but I own Summer Ashley Kecthuem. See you at the end of the story.

When Ash is finish his journey he decide to go to Twinleaf town to see his friend Dawn. I say Ash it great to see you again. Good to see you too Ash said. Milena a 11 year old girl who is a Pokemon ranger, her family protect her from Red Eyes, Blue Eyes and Purple Eyes. Instead she is half human-half Pokemon she is a Pokemon ranger. When I was swinging vines as normal. I bump into a dragon type Pokemon by mistake. Oh boy I am so much trouble I said.

When I go to my master who teach me how to be a Master of Pokemon. My master say Milena I'm impress that you are getting stronger because you were with Ash on a journey. I say thank you master but do you think my mom and dad is here in this region? Will that depends that you know my friend my master said. You know what I'm going to find my mom and dad and see way they don't want me I say. Your right Milena, we have to find your family Ash said.

When we go to Twinleaf town, Ash knock the door and Dawn open the door and say Ash your here, it's good to see you again. Ash say you don't forget Milena don't you? Why should I forget about Milena, she always help me with my contest and battle Dawn said. Dawn mom say Ash, Milena it's good to see you again, how many years have been? I guess it been 8 years of course Ash is 18 years old and Dawn is the same age as Ash I said. Say by any chance can you guys go to my party on Saturday Dawn said?

Sure why not Dawn anything for a friend we say. Great see you guys tomorrow Dawn say. Hey Dawn say a mystery voice said. Oh no, it's my friend Miley, Lily and Noor. Hey Dawn can't wait for the party and of course you never kiss a boy Miley said. Can you quit already about I never kiss a boy Dawn said. Alright we will stop until you have a boyfriend Noor said. They ran off with their bikes to go home. I say they are mean to Dawn about not getting something about love. Ash say don't worry about them Dawn you still have us as a friend.

Thanks Ash you are a true friend to me Dawn said. So do you need help with the party Dawn Ash said? Yeah, thanks guys Dawn said. When they are four days left to the party Dawn put the party stuff at the house. do you need help with that Dawn Ash said? Yeah, I can help with it, thanks Ash for everything. Hey no problem Dawn, of course you are not doing your self besides we are best friends for everything we need Ash said. Oh by the way how come you want to you know like having a crush on somebody Dawn said with a blushed. Well, I have a crush on somebody ummm... I don't know Ash said with a blushed. Milena can't you help me with the poster of there to make it straight Dawn said. Sure why not I say. I run and make a flip and make a perfect stand.

Three days until the party, Dawn ask Ash to help her with the dress she can choose. At the mall Dawn wear different cloths Ash saw Dawn wearing a beautiful dress and say how do I look. You look beautiful Dawn Ash said with a blushed. Thank you Ash, no one say that to me Dawn said to a blushed. Two days left until the party I was helping Dawn mom making food for the party and I say Dawn mom, do you think that Ash have a crush on Dawn? Well that depends that we know Dawn mom said. Today was the day of the party. Ash wearing a handsome cloths and Dawn wearing a beautiful dress. Both them see each other and blushed. At seven pm at the night. Everybody is here expect Paul and Trip. Misty put a special song for Ash and Dawn to dance together as a slow dance.

When they both hear the slow dance Ash ask Dawn to dance and she say yes. The song was nice and Dawn lay down on Ash chest and make him blush.

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

When the song is over Dawn friends laughing at her because she never kiss a boy yet. Dawn look down at the floor but Ash want to kiss Dawn. Ash say look at me Dawn. huh? she said. Ash kiss Dawn on the lips and Dawn kiss him back. Everybody cheer for them. Miley say Dawn kiss a Pokemon master. Both of them break apart and blushed. Dawn say why you kiss me? Because I don't want you to be sad of not kissing a boy and now you did Ash said. Thank you Ash for everything, this is the best party ever Dawn said. When the party is over Ash and Dawn become girlfriend and boyfriend. So I am going to find my family I say. When we are on a island I saw something in the forest. I ran and I see is a girl with glasses. Hey kid watch where you going Nema said. Oops, sorry about that I said.

Ash say sorry kid is that she need to find her family that's all. Oh, you can come with me besides you can come to my house and see my dad Nema said. When we go to Rand house Rand say Nema where were you? I was looking outside Nema said. Ben and Summer is here to do a mission.

Oh, I want you yo meet somebody. Hello my name is Dawn. My name is Ash. My name is Milena and I'm a half human half Pokemon. Wait did you say Milena Summer and Ben said. Yes, I did say my name why I say. Will we have a daughter name Milena Summer said. Mom, Dad it's good to see you again I said. Oh my daughter I'm glad you are here with us Ben said. When I said I can go to fight Kyurm in the battle so I can be a Master of Pokemon.

They agree to me and decide to travel with Ash and Dawn. When I was the abandoned train station to battle Kyurm and I say Kyurm I challenge you into a Pokemon battle. You dare to challenge me Kyurm said! Yes I challenge you! I said. Very well then master of Pokemon, now the battle begin! ( A/N I suck of making Pokemon Batting so yeah on to the story) When I was almost out of energy, I saw a full moon and then I turn into a giant ape like I was out of control that I defeat Kyurm the moon is gone. I was listening to Kyurm and say to me, you are now the master of Pokemon. Thank you Kyurm for everything I said. Dawn feel a pain of her stomach and say ouch my stomach hurts to much. Vizirion say you are giving birth to your own child. Our child and that mean I'm the father Ash said. Enough talking let's take Dawn to the hospital I said. We have go to the hospital as fast as we can. The doctor say what's wrong. My wife is going to a baby Ash said. Okay let's take her in the bed the doctor said. When Ash hold Dawn hands to push for the baby come.

Come on Dawn you can do it and I know it Ash say. When the baby come out the doctor say it's a girl. Ash and Dawn was proud of that they have their own child. What should we name her Dawn said? How about Summer Ashley keptum I said. That's a great name Milena Ash said. Ash say Dawn we were dating almost a year and I want to say to you is do you want to married Dawn. Yes, yes Ash I will Dawn said. As the memory pass by and that why is a special story of Ash and Dawn. As Summer is age six her mom was talking about how they kiss at the party. I was in my mom and dad house to do a mission. All the memory has pass we should never forget the memory.

The End

Ash: Well that was unexpected and awesome.

Dawn: Yeah that was awesome and cool story and I hope you got a great hit some day.

Me: Thanks guys will that the end of that story so this WarAngel Master here and I will see you next time.

.


End file.
